The Shining Knight
by FaintQuill
Summary: Jaune takes some advice from Ren, and chaos soon ensues when the girls start taking an interest to the blonde boy. Romance and Humor. Featuring Teams RWBY and JNPR as well as a few others.
1. Advice from a friend

**So I felt like writing some Romance/Humor, so here it is. The humor doesn't exactly appear in this chapter, but every good story needs it's foundations, right? Any-who, I promise that chaos is going to ensue. All I can say right now is, poor Jaune. You'll see hehehe. Review's are encouraged.**

A loud sigh sounded from the blonde haired boy as he collapsed on his bed, the verbal reflection of inner feeling slightly echoing through the dorm room. The only other noise to be heard was that of Ren fine-tuning his weapon as he paid no attention to his friend's actions. Another sigh, long and exaggerated, sounded from the lungs of the boy. This time his message was received. Ren looked up from his weaponry to the body that lay limp-like across the room.

"What is it this time?" the black-with-a-pink-strip-haired boy asked monotonically, dreading the regular occurrence.

"I just don't get it…" began Jaune in what would more than likely be another failed love-life attempt. The always passive seeming boy cut his leader short mid-sentence in a decision to save himself from hearing the same line of complaints.

"Look, Jaune, I'll cut to the chase. You come here every other day in the same mood, for the same reason. When are you going to learn?" A few moments of silence transpired as the hunter-in-training considered what his only male friend's words. Finally, he spoke up.

"Surely it doesn't happen _that _often."

"This is the fourteenth time this month." Ren's response was quick, leaving no time for silence to linger; however once it was said, silence fell once more only to be broken by the surprised blonde again.

"But, this month started just over a week ago."

"My point exactly," Ren thought about his words before speaking again, "Actually no, that's not my point. My point is _you _just don't get it."

"I said that already."

"No, not… ah would you just… that's not what… gah…" Ren closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, calming himself, before he continued. "Jaune, what I mean is you try too hard, and it is off-putting to the female population." Jaune contemplated this, and was about to speak when he was silenced by Ren. "Don't even say it, because I've heard the '_my dad say's women look for confidence' _line plenty of time. Confidence does grab a girls attention, but faking confidence doesn't work and for two reasons. One, a woman can see right through the charade, and two, it usually comes across as overconfidence, which is annoying and pitiful." Silence allowed for the words to sink into the boys thoughts.

"So… what do you suggest I do?"

"Honestly, just be yourself. Don't push for a girl's attention by being some '_smooth talker,' _but instead let the chips fall where they may." The blonde boy nodded in understanding, and in gratitude. This revelation opened the eyes of team JNPR's leader, and lifted a great weight off his shoulders. "Oh, and if anyone should ask, for whatever reason; I never gave you this love life advice. Or else" Jaune chuckled at Ren's empty threat.

"Well we wouldn't want to ruin your reputation of the quite guy, now would we?" Ren simply shrugged at his teammate's humour, his face harbouring a smile.

"Thank's, Ren."

"Anytime, Jaune," he replied, and with that the two fell into silence once more.

**(Later that night, on the roof)**

"Excellent work, Jaune, you are getting a lot better," she clasped her hands together in joy as her fiery red hair gently swayed in the wind.

"Thanks Pyrrha, but I wouldn't be if it weren't for you," he replied happily, grateful for his partner's help. He's words causing the blood to run hot around his friend's face.

"Oh... I-I just gave a l-little push is all," she stutters. She looked upon her leader, admiring his features in the moonlight. It shone down on him, making his hair and skin glow as he looked over the horizon, light reflecting of his armour making it shine. Blushing once more as she realised that she had been staring, again. _Keep it together Pyrrha, what if he saw you staring. Though what's not to stare at, especially in the moonlight… he looks so… no, stop, you're doing it again. _She blushed again.

"You ok, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, snapping his teammate out of her trance.

"Oh, I'm… fine. Just admiring the view." Immediately, her face heated up and she looked away, realising that her cover up was worse than what she meant it to be, or what the current situation was. Luckily, this seemed to pass the clueless boy.

"Yeah, the moons rather bright tonight, it's… nice." Both looked out to the horizon, enjoying the peaceful view of the chilly night. Something about the scene drove the two unknowingly together, until they stood shoulder to shoulder. In a bold rush of adrenaline, Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Jaune waist, pulling him close and resting her head on his shoulder. She was pleased when she found that the boy she held close didn't make a move to push her away. Instead, they just stood there, looking out on the horizon. However Jaune was lost in thought, not really noticing the arms that held hugged his waist.

Though he hadn't notice how his partner had brought them into a more intimate position, Jaune did feel something deep within him. He felt peace. 

**A little short, but I can't wait for where this is going to go. Plenty planned, so stay tuned! XD - Quill**


	2. Man on the run

**Hello again, so I kinda got bored and couldn't be bothered sleeping. With the slow night I decided to upload the next chapter. I want to write a witty remark in my authors notes, but I'm running on empty after writing this chapter so soon. _Please, you couldn't even come up with a witty remark when you're awake._ Shut up subconscious, I'll show you! (Enter Witty Remark Here) _God I hate you. _Feelings mutual Still mostly calm at the moment, thought it would be the best way to place Pyrrha's section, now for the fun and hilarity with the upcoming chapters. Any-who, Enjoy the new chapter and get ready for chaos. This is Quill, _and his subconscious, _signing off. **

Peace, a feeling Jaune had been filled with only a week ago. After listening to Ren's advice, the blonde knight decided he would do exactly as his teammate had suggested and just be himself. Where did it all go wrong? The peace that he had felt was now replaced with soul crushing regret. His breaths were heavy and sharp, and his feet were weakening with every step. His body tiring as he ran down the labyrinth of hallways with a quick, boisterous blonde on his tail.

"Get back here Arc!" called Yang as she tried to catch up to the fleeing boy. "You can't run forever! You. Are. Mine." The fiery girl practically sang her last few words. She continued to follow on until finally the boy managed to shake his pursuer of his scent. _Got to keep moving, got to keep moving, no time to stop, too risky. _His train of thought was quickly derailed as he saw the off centre pony tail ahead of him turn around. Icy-blue eyes locked on to the stunned mess that way Jaune Arc.

"You!" This was all that the white-haired girl said before starting to dash forward. With his new threat approaching, the young knight turned tail and resumed his mad dash for dear life. "Don't even try to run from me, or I swear to all that-gahh" _Oof_. Turning his head for a moment to see what had happened, the fearful boy saw the heiress lying face to the ground, a black ribbon wrapped around her ankles. Even though Weiss no longer posed a threat in her tied-up state, Jaune continued to run for dear life. The ribbon that had restricted the pale girl was a dead giveaway that a new problem had arrived. Though he couldn't see her, he knew that Blake was close behind and knowing that she was a Faunus, he was well aware of her stealth. Alas, as fate would have it, another problem would soon present itself. This time, it was in the shape of a brunette girl whose head hosted two bunny ears. Without giving a second thought to her cries of '_there you are' _and _'hey, come back,' _Jaune took his immediate left to get away. Did he dare look back? It would have been a good idea not to. _Oh, I have to know! _Regret immediately filled his mind when he saw the bunny Faunus running, her legs stronger than most thanks to her heritage. A glimpse of a shadow dashed along some of the support beams above. This was far from okay.

A plan began to form in the mind of the exhausted boy. Quickly, he turned into one of the classrooms to his right and in an instance he closed the door and blocked it off with a chair. _There, plan success…_ the door splintered and broke in a fiery inferno… _ful, ah crap. _He slouched as the lilac eyes peered down upon their prey. The blonde began to speak, saying something about how she '_had him now,' _but the sentence was never finished as a blur of red tackled the blonde out of sight. The cries of _'but your too young' _followed by '_It's only two years' _told the boy that Ruby had given him a chance to escape, albeit unintentionally, but a chance nonetheless. _Fwwding!_ Jaune found himself against the wall at the back of the room, his hoodie pinned by a spear. Green eyes looked down on their catch. _Oh… why me?_

**(One week earlier)**

Jaune had awoken to a calm morning. He was well rested after the previous night's training, part of him feeling absolutely joyful at some of his realisations that he had while staring at the horizon from the roof. Looking at his team, cheery boy noticed that Ren was up and gone, along with Nora. This was usual, however the sight of Pyrrha caught his interest. _She's still asleep? _This was unusual, Jaune always found himself to be the last one awake, and when he woke up Pyrrha would be in the room waiting for her leader to get up. However today was odd as Pyrrha was the one sleeping in, but being the caring leader that he was, Jaune didn't wake her. _It's a Sunday, let her sleep in. _

The redhead was indeed behaving oddly, but this was due to the dream that she was having; a white-knight sweeping her off her feet and taking her into the horizon, seemingly toward a shattered moon. Her blissful state of dreaming forced her body to stay that way, savouring every moment. Poor Pyrrha, she still hadn't realised that her crush was so heavy in thought the previous night to even realise their embrace. Well at least she wasn't aware of that. Emerald eyes blinked open to the rays of mid-morning light and, as if on cue, Jaune exited the bathroom to witness his partner begin waking.

"Well, look who decided to wake up. Welcome back to the land of the living," he joked. A smile graced the only other member of JNPR in the room as she sat up, her pyjama top sitting a little loosely.

"I… slept in?" This received a nod from the goofball that now leaned against the door that opened up to the hallway. "I haven't done that in…" she tried to remember, "a very long time."

"Well, you may want to get up and ready. We can only get breakfast for another hour before the Cafeteria closes," he offered his suggestion. Yet another smile danced upon the girls face as she got up and swayed over to the bathroom door. She was about to enter, before a rush of adrenaline coursed through her veins. She rushed over to where Jaune stood and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running of to take a shower. The stunned boy just stood there, trying to comprehend what had happened. The brief contact with soft, warm lips brought a blood-red colour to his face. _Uhhhhh…_ "What?"


	3. Damsel in distress

**Holy freaking damn. In around 12 hours this story received 1k+ views! You guys are awesome, and thanks to the inspiration from positive feed back, I present to you chapter 3. I hope you enjoy, you're kind words have brought me to making this chapter when I did. As always, Read, Enjoy and Review. This is Quill signing off.**

Two close friends walked in silence through the maze of hallways that led to the cafeteria. The silence itself was different for the two; to one blonde boy it was awkward and alien thanks to the earlier contact, while to one red-haired girl it was romantic and calming as they enjoyed each other's company. Despite the difference in opinion about the quiet atmosphere, both were enjoying the casual stroll. Almost ten minutes had passed since they left the dorm room when Jaune broke the silence.

"Uh… so we're..." Pyrrha's attention snapped to the blonde, hope bubbling in anticipation for his next words. "We're here," he said, his voice shy and awkward.

"Oh…" The disappointment in her voice was clear.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh… nothing, I was just… enjoying the walk." This lie completely passed the clueless boy, so he smiled and didn't question it. Her hopes that he was going to say that they were now a thing completely vanished and were instead replaced with slight disappointment; however she maintained her heart-warming smile.

"There you two are," cried an every energetic Nora, "You better hurry before they stop serving breakfast. The chef's made pancakes! They are so good, but they're always good, and always fluffy, kind of like a cloud, I love clouds, they're-"

"-Nora," Ren had stepped in from behind his orange haired friend. He spoke in his usual monotone as he cut of her ramble, "let them get something to eat."

"Okay! I'm happy to go back and get some more-"

"Nora, I mean they might want to do so alone." Ren gave a knowing smile as Pyrrha blushed furiously, the bubbly feeling returning to her stomach. "Come on, let's give these two their privacy." Nora half nodded, half bounced, in agreement and soon followed her childhood friend as they walked away. The blush remained painted on the Spartan-girl's face while only confusion harboured on Jaune's. _What did he mean by that? _As the still confused boy finished his thought, and practically on cue, Ren turned his head to look back one more time, a smirk on his face and eyebrow raised.

They had only five minutes to grab something to eat before the chance was gone, and so the two joined the short line that snaked its way to the source of a heavenly scent. Five people stood ahead of them, then four, now two. The pair looked at the depleting heap of pancakes that was being served and grabbed several each, after which they proceeded to find a place to eat. Deciding on an empty table that was sat in the far off corner, the two sat and began to prepare their pancakes the way they liked them. Pyrrha evenly spread some strawberry jam over hers, topping it with cream while Jaune went about drowning his in syrup. The flow of glistening liquid as it poured down ceased when a sudden cry came from nearby. The cries of _'no, please stop' _had grasped the blonde haired boy's attention. The source of the distress came from the table, three down from where the two now sat. A helpless bunny-eared Faunus was being held and tugged at the ears by a firmly gripping fist, belonging to none other than Cardin Winchester.

"Come on, don't you like pancakes? The chefs put so much work into making them," he said in a sarcastic and almost wicked tone. With the finishing of his sentence, the brute pulled his victim's face down into a plate of half-eaten breakfast, covering her face in the excess honey. He and the rest of CRDL laughed at the poor girls expense, the girl in question began to sob at the every-day torture.

"Hey, Cardin. Let her go." Jaune stood tall, back straight and the confidence was noticeable in his posture. Thanks to Pyrrha's training, he would find little difficulty in beating the bully, so what did he have to fear? And in any case, Jaune and Cardin had an agreement, which Jaune planned to take full advantage of. "What did I tell you about messing with my friends?"

"What? You haven't even said a word to this animal before." This received a surprising response from the Arc boy.

"Take that back, she's a person," he said fiercely, intimidating his opponent, "and it doesn't matter that I haven't talked to her, she's still my friend." Cardin's face scowled, but he didn't press on. Instead he and his team stood up and walked off, mumbling something about how '_this is complete crap.' _Those who had seen the ordeal looked on in awe at how Jaune, the resident goofball, stood up to the school bully and won with only a few looks and words.

Her saviour moved closer, but slowly as to not startle her. She looked up, big obsidian eyes drenched in tears staring at the one who saved her. "Hey. I'm Jaune, mind if I help?" he asked, holding out a towel that he'd picked up moments earlier. The Faunus looked on fearfully, a nodded meekly that it was ok. With this Jaune began to wipe of the honey that stuck to the girls face. When he was done, he asked if she had a name. Moments passed in silence as several remained looking on.

"Velvet," she finally said, though only loud enough for her hero to hear. This made the boy smile.

"Well, Velvet, it was nice meeting you. I suggest you go wipe your face with water so that it doesn't get sticky." The bunny-girl gave a small giggle and nodded, then said her quiet thanks before heading off to heed the knights advice. Jaune turned and walked back to Pyrrha, resuming his spot at the table. Pyrrha had sat and watched on, confident in the boys abilities, and was soon caught in a trance of awe as the event took place. She couldn't help but feel proud of how far her partner had come.

"That was very noble of you Jaune," she stated whilst grinning ear-to-ear, "I must say, you looked like a knight in shining armour." She giggled at the comparison, for this is how she had always pictured him being.

"Uh… thanks…" he said nervously. Jaune, as oblivious as he may seem, was beginning to notice some of Pyrrha's more… flirtatious behaviours since that morning, and it caused a small grin and bright blush to form on his face. After the moment passed Jaune decided he would try start eating, only to find his knife and fork had hit an empty plate. "What the…?" he looked to his side and found Nora sitting there, half a pancake hanging from her mouth. Practically breathing it down, the girl-in-pink looked to her leader with a big grin.

"Hi!" Oh well, Jaune wasn't that hungry anyway.

**A little typical as it may be, I decided to use this scene to introduce Velvet into the story. I know I've said it before, but the chaos is on it's way. I just need to make a few people gain a bit of interest before things get out of hand. I hope this chapter is enjoyable. ****_He'll probably cry if it isn't. _****You just had to sneak in, didn't you. ****_Yup. _****Ugh, well anyway, Quill, ****_and his subconscious, _****signing off (For real this time).**


	4. Lunch

**Well, here is chapter 4. I know I've been uploading rapidly, however the school week starts again tomorrow so uploads with not be as frequent. I hope this chapter is good, mainly there to explain the next chapters setting as well as start a small amount of interest from the others, mostly Yang. As always, Read, enjoy, review. This is Quill, signing off.**

Jaune wasn't sure what was killing him more; listening to the self-indulged Professor Port tell a tale of his past, or the stomach pounding hunger that pitted in his stomach. In any case, both were taking their toll on the boy. The surprise assembly dragged on; seemingly endless to all students, hell even Weiss was struggling to focus. The sound of the headmaster giving a subtle cough that said _'hurry up'_ signaled to the room of teens that freedom was only a few words away.

"Oh, right, my how time flies. Remember, we will be having an excursion to the rivers of the Emerald forest tomorrow. Stay vigilant." The students all stood up, some running out the door like they had been held captive for an eternity. Yang was among this group. The rest of teams RWBY and JNPR decided that they would stroll out casually.

"Mr Arc, I couldn't help but notice your odd behavior. What troubles you child?" asked the less than slim Professor, blocking the groups exit.

"Oh, it's… uh nothing. Really, I just missed out on breakfast because Nor-"

"Ah, the young and foolish, always trying to find a way to gain more time by cutting corners; you should never skip breakfast. Why, I remember a time when I was your age…" The group had managed to skip out on their professor, missing whatever would follow in his tangent. Luckily for the blonde boy, it was nearly time for lunch.

**(Lunchtime, at the usual table)**

"Ruby, how many times do I have to tell you? Cookies are not considered as a meal," inquired the yellow themed girl in a humoured tone.

"Um, including right now, two-hundred and sixty-three," this answered received a giggle from most of the group as they joined the table. Only one response wasn't humoured.

"You actually keep count? Why am I not surprised?" Weiss barked in a quiet, cut voice, her words maintaining their usual icy tinge. The red-haired girl shrugged in response and began eating her cookies, engulfing each in a single mouthful. Another giggle sounded at Ruby's actions, Weiss simply rubbed her temples and decided to start on her salad.

Jaune practically inhaled his lunch, finally able to satisfy the cries of an empty stomach. Once finished, the boy engaged in conversation with his friends. Somehow, they had got on to the topic of Jaune's nickname, Vomit Boy. Defending himself as best he could, Jaune tried to divert the conversation to something else, anything else. _Think Arc, think… maybe I could bring up the 'crater face' line again? No, no, that won't work… um… _Before his train of thought could come up with a solution, it was derailed. Not by in interruption, but by the lack of one; in fact, by the lack of any conversation at all. He looked up to see his friends staring behind him, curiosity won over. His eyes met what had caught the attention of those surrounding him.

"Oh, hi there Velvet," he said in a cheery tone.

"Um… h-hi… ca-can I... s-s-sit with…" Her shy gaze looked away, anywhere but the direction of the group that just stared at her.

"Of course you can sit with us, the others don't mind."

"R-r-really?" she asked with a voice that was just as shaky as the rest of her was.

"Absolutely!" voiced Yang.

"Yeah, you're welcome here," her little sister pitched in.

Everyone at the table nodded in agreement that the bunny-eared Faunus was indeed welcomed at the table, well everyone except Nora. She was uncharacteristically quiet; her eyes locked on the ears that graced Velvet's head. Ren seemed to be the only one that noticed the unusual behavior.

"Nora?"

"SHE HAS BUNNY EARS!" Nora leapt up to her feet as she stood on her seat. "OH. MY. GOD! Ren, they're adorable, and so long, and they look fluffy, I bet they're feel warm, imagine if I had bunny ears, wouldn't that be awesome, then we could make our secret signal a bunny noise-"

"Nora…"

"Yes Ren?"

"Please try to calm down; you're scaring our new friend." Indeed she was; Nora's rant had caused Velvet to hide behind Jaune in fear, burying her head into his shoulder. The close contact between the two made Jaune blush a little, and it did not go unnoticed by Pyrrha.

"Ah, Velvet…" the red-haired Spartan began, "it's ok, you don't have to hide. Nora is just a little hyperactive." Her voice masked that jealousy well, no one had noticed.

"I think you just don't like her touching your boy toy." Ok, so maybe Yang had noticed.

"I… no… I just… she was… I was only…" The flustered girl found herself unable to form a cohesive sentence. Yang let out an infectious laugh, and soon everyone was laughing, even Velvet.

"I was just teasing, no need to get your knickers in a twist." Pyrrha began to blush a deep shade of red. Turning her attention to the newest member at the table, Yang decided to begin her inquisition. "So, Velvet, where did you meet prince charming over here?" Velvet began to blush as much as Pyrrha had earlier.

"W-well, I was just… and he…" The blush on her face grew deeper.

"How about I explain?" Pyrrha chirped up, having bared witness to the event. She recounted the events of that morning to the others, each taking an interest to what the armoured girl had to say.

"Wow, so Jaune just stood up to Cardin like that for a total stranger?" Ruby asked, seemingly the most captivated by Jaunes heroics.

"Mhm, it was a very noble thing for him to do." The pride was obvious in her voice. Ren gave an impressed look to Jaune, and then proceeded to give a knowing grin towards him and the two girls by his sides. Blake gave a pleased grin to the boy, his actions proving that there is still hope in humanity. Even Weiss had to admit, she was impressed with his bold actions and how calmly he went about doing them. Jaune on the other hand was looking down shyly.

"Really, it was nothing. I just saw someone in need and wanted to help out."

"Awe, that's adorable!" Yang and Nora sang in sync, which caused for the table to erupt in laughter once more. "Who would've known that Jaune could be so charming?" The boisterous blonde teased, giving him a quick and subtle wink. This caused the blonde boy to blush a fierce red.

"See what happens when you listen," Ren stated. Jaune knew what his teammate was referring to, though not why. The others were clueless, looking at Ren like he had just given an encrypted message of sorts. Ren just gave a brief smile, turning his gaze to the bunny-girl that practically hid behind her ears. Jaune didn't catch on, "Never mind."


	5. Guilty Desire

**I can not give enough thanks to all of you who have read my story and to those who have reviewed. In the space of 48 hours, this fanfic has received 3.7k views. THAT'S INSANE! You guys are the best, so as a big thank you to everyone, I present to you chapter 5 (isn't it just wonderful when you have the day off school because your sick). I tried extra hard to make this chapter almost double the length of the others, and I would like to give a shout out to the DeviantArtist Exvnir for allowing me to base this chapters ending on his picture 'Guilty Desire,' heavily encourage you all to check it out. So enjoy this chapter, I'm rather proud of it haha, Read, review and most of all enjoy - This is Quill, signing off.**

Yang had been one to admire Jaune for some time; he was courageous even before his mishap with Cardin and was usually the first to stand for justice, and his less than successful attempts at wooing women never failed to bring about humor. However the golden-haired girl would never admit these feelings to be anything more than admiration, despite how devilishly handsome she thought the boy was, except for when he wore his awkward onesie pyjamas; she liked his goofiness, but those things just took it too far. Whether or not she had deeper feelings towards the Arc boy was something that she chose not to entertained, and for one reason; she suspected that her little sister had a schoolgirl crush on him. Despite Ruby's pleas of _'no I don't,'_ she could never stand her ground against the ruthless teasing of her older sister, blushing and stuttering as she tried to rebut. The calm-yet-energetic blonde liked to think that she did well in not showed signs of any possible attraction to the leader of team JNPR. Little did she realise just how difficult doing that would become.

"… and remember students, this area of the forest is particularly teeming with the creatures of Grimm, so remain in groups of two teams. Professor Port would like you to collect samples of beowolf hair and Professor Peach requires you to collect several samples of the river water. Retrieve these however you see fit, I will be on hand should any trouble arise. Now, run along." Wrapping up her instructions, Glynda Goodwitch sent the class of students off on their own. Naturally, team RWBY and team JNPR grouped up and left in search of a nearby river.

Blake landed on the ground with barely a noise, preparing to give her report. Apparently she had spotted a narrow river a few clicks north of the group while she was up in the tree canopy. Deciding it as the most efficient thing to do, the two teams began to walk towards the body of water.

"How much further do you think it is?" Ruby asked Blake.

"I don't know, we should be close, I can check again if you want."

"Nah, like you said, we should be clo-Ahh!" Jaune's response was cut short by the ground having suddenly disappeared from beneath him. _Splash. _The rest of the group rushed to look over the ledge that Jaune had walked off. He surfaced from the chilling river moments later, flailing in an attempt to regain his composition; it didn't take too long.

"Are you ok Jaune?" asked a concerned Pyrrha.

"F-f-f-fine, j-just c-cold," he replied, smiling weakly. Seeing how the ledge he fell down would be annoying to climb up, despite its relatively small size, the boy decided to swim across to the other side of the river. It wasn't long before he was ashore. "A-all good, s-s-see," he waved. The others found difficulty in silencing their laughter before Ruby called over.

"We'll find another way across; just wait there for us okay?" Jaune nodded in agreement as his friends began to walk along the river's edge. A few moments passed before they were out of sight. Jaune, free from the presence of watching eyes, decided now would be a good time to try dry up. His armor straps clicked several times as he loosened them, then each piece fell to the floor one-by-one with a thud. Next he removed his soaked hoodie and finally his equally drenched shirt. Happy that this would be enough to warm up in the sun, he placed his clothes to dry and stretched out on the grass by the river bed. The scenery was relaxing; blue sky, green trees, birds singing and the trickle of the flowing river all equated to the feeling of tranquility. Resting the back of his head on his hands, the topless Jaune let out a calming peaceful sigh. The moment seemed to stay like this for a while, even if it was only a few minutes, until a sudden rustling could be heard in the bushes behind the blonde.

"Hello?" He waited for a response. "Guys, is that you?" Still no response… "Guys, this isn't funny." There was a response this time, though it was not human by any means. A low rumbling growl sounded from beyond the bushes, causing Jaune to grab his sword and shield, holding a defensive position. He cursed how his armor was left over by the trees and hoped that the noise was just his imagination or some absurd prank. He was wrong, so very wrong. A pack of several beowolves emerged from behind the trees and shrubbery, Juane counted seven though he may have missed a few. Surround by a river in one direction and beowolves in every other, the boy knew he had nowhere to run. "Great…"

The black bow on Blake's head twitched upon hearing bone clash against metal. The noise brought immediate alert to the cat-eared Faunus. She reached for Gambol Shroud and held it in a defensive stance, causing the others the ready their respective weapons in a similar manner. They trusted the girl's instincts.

"What is it?" asked Weiss, the worry seeping out in her voice slightly.

"Jaune's in trouble, this way." With that, she took off, followed closely by the others. They were expecting a fight, against what was uncertain until the distinct howl sounded. "There's probably a pack of them attacking Jaune, we've got to move." No one argued with the authority Blake was displaying, instead they were all too focused on getting to the boys aid as fast as they could. Their expectations and imaginations of the coming scenario were halted the moment that they broke through the last layer of shrub, all stopping in awe at the sight before them. The floor of the small clearing was littered with dead Grimm, some beheaded, some amputated and others seemingly intact; truly a testimony to how far the knight had come in his training since he started. All that remained was one determined Grimm, whose clawing attack was blocked by the collapsible shield. With one final swing of his great-great grandfather's sword, the beast fell to the ground, lifeless. His chest pushed in and out as he gathered his breath. Everyone just looked on in awe, amazed at how the once hopeless boy could now take on a whole pack of beowolves while completely exposed and come out on top. However a few in the group, namely Pyrrha, Ruby and Yang, were more interested in the shirtless boy who stood in front of them. Tone muscles grabbing their full attention, causing any doubts of attraction in Yang's mind crumbled at the scenes. The two red-haired girls only looked away after a few moments, blushing; however Yang couldn't take her eyes off the boy, her mouth forming an O as she drank the sight in. This did not go unnoticed by her either Blake or Weiss, even Ren took note of her reaction.

"Well, you seem to be improving," he stated to his fearless leader, "Pyrrha's training seems to be doing wonders." Ren meant what he said, but it doesn't change the fact that his breaking of the silence had an ulterior motive. Jaune turned his head to look at his friends, and immediately looked away with a bright blush when he noticed the expressions on each members face. Yang looked the most amazed.

"Ah, yeah, it does come in handy," he said with a smile as he scratched the back of his neck. "Luckily, otherwise I would've been toast," he laughed awkwardly as he began to gather his now dry clothes. At the same moment that his hoodie fully hid away the view, Yang snapped back into reality with a furious blush. Again, this did not go unnoticed by the more observant friends. After Jaune was fully prepared and the group discussed a few things, mainly how the boy had succeeded in his fight, the teams split up to complete the task. Having smaller weapons that could cut, Blake, Ren, Weiss and Pyrrha were tasked with gathering enough beowolf fur for each member while Ruby, Yang, Nora and Jaune set about collecting water samples. Ren managed to sneakily pull Weiss and Blake away from Pyrrha for a moment to talk with them.

"You both saw how Yang reacted, right?" The two girls nodded in affirmation. "Thought so," he said with a knowing smile before returning to the task at hand. The two girls shrugged off his strange response, chalking it up as his way of making sure he didn't imagine it. Ren simply chuckled internally, knowing where this was quickly going. Oh how little did he actually realize what was to come.

**(Later that night in team RWBY's dorm)**

The atmosphere in their dorm room was unusually quiet; the four girls sat around their fold out table in their pyjamas, set about doing their own things. Weiss was polishing her nails as usual while Blake was unsurprisingly reading another book; Ruby was eating cookies at a rate that shouldn't be humanly possible, but what made the room fell different was the uncharacteristic silence coming from Yang, who was too lost in thought to say anything. Blake grinned mischievously behind her book, _now would be a good time to strike. _

"Well Yang, you're awfully quite," she stated in a monotone voice, acting as if she were more concerned about her book.

"Huh… oh sorry, just… thinking…" A smirk flew across Weiss' lips, knowing the intentions of her raven-haired friend.

"Is that so? Care to share your thoughts?"

"What… I… Um…"

"Are you thinking about Jaune?" Weiss decided to speak up.

"What! No!"

"Oh? Well I was," Blake continued, giving Weiss a humoured sideways glance.

"You w-were?"

"Mhm, I'm impressed with how he handled himself today. Pyrrha has trained him well."

"Oh… y-yeah, that true," Yang chirped, trying to hide a blush.

"Something tells me you were _Very _impressed," Blake stated, adding a seductive emphasis to the very.

"Yeah Yang, you just couldn't keep your eyes off him," Weiss continued the assault.

"What… I… uh…"

"Can you imagine what she was thinking when she was staring, Weiss?"

"I bet she was thinking about Jaune's body, wouldn't you say so, Blake?"

"You don't… why would you think… that's not what I…"

"You're probably right, or maybe she was thinking of what she wants him to do."

"Blake, are you suggesting that Yang here was thinking… Yang, I didn't know you were like that," Weiss said, adding a feigned shock to her words.

"No, I… that's not… I wasn't thinking anything like that…" Weiss and Blake both raised an eyebrow at the stuttering, flustered blonde. She stood up and slammed her hands down on to the table, her eyes shut in frustration and her hair began to glow. "I JUST WANNA SEE JAUNE NAKED, OKAY!" she yelled with absolute frustration and rage. Weiss pulled her hand to her mouth and giggled quietly to herself. _I knew it, _she thought. Black had her book pressed against her lips as she smiled a mischief grin, barely holding back her laughter. Ruby, however, had frozen at Yang's outburst, cookie held out in shock. _W-w-what! She what! _Almost as if on cue, the door burst open and Jaune stepped in wearing a pair of shorts and a well-fitting pyjama tee.

"I heard screaming, is something wrong?" Yang froze up, blushing with her mouth wide open in shock. Her mind only played the one word over and over, _Crap!_


	6. Sibling Rivalry

**Well here it is! The sixth chapter XD. I hope you all enjoy it, mostly just humour to finish off the Yang and Ruby Phase, and also leading up to the Blake Phase. Seriously, writers block sucks but after an hour of pacing up and down my hallway, **_**while talking to himself aloud. **_**Oh great, it's you again. **_**Feelings mutual. **_**Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted, after an hour of pacing I have finally figured out how I will fit Blake and Weiss into all of this. I think you're gonna like it! Anyway, until the next we meet, Read, Review and Enjoy – This is Quill, **_**and his subconscious, **_**signing off.**

Time seemed to go by rapidly as the events unfolded; Jaune was quickly reassured that everything was well as Yang all but pushed him out of the room before Weiss and Blake could cause any more havoc. The blonde girl's hair hummed with an ominous glow as her eyes shifted from lilac to crimson, rage coursing through her every vain. Oh how gloriously destructive the boisterous girl became as she chased her tormentors around the dorm, and thanks to said dorm's small size, very little was spared, save for the beds and a single chair. Books scattered from the rubbles of a bookshelf, the foldout table was snapped in half, three of the four chairs were beyond salvation and even the walls were cracked, or stripped of wallpaper. Needless to say, the hunt didn't end all too well for the black and white duo. Each girl cried out how _'it was just revenge for all of Yang's pranks and puns,' _among other things. But where was ruby in all this? Why she was simply sat there on the only unbroken chair, unmoved since Yang's confession, cookie still held in her hand only inches from her open mouth.

The shock of hearing her own sister openly admit to such a lewd thought about the red-cloaked girl's crush had frozen her in time and made her oblivious to the chaos that ensued around her. _She what! How? Why? I thought she knew how I felt about Jaune, I thought she wouldn't dare cross paths with me when it came to boys! What in the name of all sweet cookies brought this on!? _These, along with many others, were the thoughts that ran through Ruby's head as she remained in position. Something was racing through her body, but she wasn't quite sure what. Anger? Jealousy? The desire to vent all her rage at the taller blonde she called sister? It didn't quite matter to the black-and-red-haired girl, too caught up in her own mind to notice the fiend, as Blake so often described her, waving in an attempt to bring Ruby to the here-and-now.

The leader of team RWBY began to focus in, taking note of things as they became obvious to her. _Huh, the tables broken, and so is the bookshelf, and the wardrobes… oh and the walls… hey, is that Blake and Weiss wrapped up in Gambol Shroud? How did that… wait, Yang's waving at me… Yang… Yang! _The cookie in her hand crumbled under the tightening grip, something Yang would surely have taken the chance to throw a stupid pun at if she could. The rest of Ruby's thoughts blurred and all sense of rationality was thrown out the window… along with Yang.

She landed with an _'oof'_ as her back hit the ground three floors below. "So that's the w-Ough!" Her words were cut short by the weight of the younger one landing feet first on the downed girl's stomach, having jumped from the window to do so.

"YOU! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

"That's the way the cookie crumbles?" she spoke out nervously, though happy that she finally had a chance to finish what she thought was a hilarious pun. Ruby disagreed, voicing her opinion in almost blood-curdling screams. The frustration was evident in her yelled words which were all directed at her fleeing older sister. Giving chase, the two ran through the entirety of Beacon five times over before they collapsed in exhaustion. Finally the red-themed girl had caught her prey, but found she was too weak and too tired to do anything more. Between puffs, Yang began to compromise with her younger sister; "How about… you and I… make an agreement?"

"Eh?"

"We can both try to get with Jaune… and whoever he chooses wins. Deal?" she asked, her deeper breaths slowing down.

"Deal,' Ruby deadpanned. With this, the two sisters rose up and assisted each other back to the dorm. _As of tomorrow, _the two thought in unison, _I will make Jaune mine. _Opening the door, all colour drained from the blonde's face, while an almost evil smirk appeared on her sisters. Pushing Yang into the room, Ruby turned, stated that _'she's all yours,' _a walked off, closing the door behind her.

"S-so… you two escaped," the boxer said sheepishly, only to receive two nodding heads with grim expressions plastered to them. Ruby returned an hour or so later, the sun having fully set now and the wryness beginning to take its toll. Entering the room, she had found it mostly cleaned up, minus the walls; however, she had noticed a new decoration in the room. Tied up and bound to the wall, there struggled an exasperated Yang. Looking to her left, the team leader found Weiss polishing her rapier, looking to her right, she found Blake reading a book. With a quick shrug and a jump into Fort Ruby, the youngest girl at Beacon fell asleep.

**(Breakfast, the next day)**

"I still can't believe you three left me stuck to the wall all night! Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to sleep like that?" Indeed, the trio had left their friend like this the whole night, only deciding to let her free as they were leaving. This resulted in a dishevelled looking girl.

"Wait, why did they tie you to the wall?" chimed Ren, who was uncharacteristically surprised. Anyone would have thought being lifelong friends with Nora Valkyrie would mean that such an event would seem usual.

"O-oh… N-no reason… just a _bad pun._' Obviously lying as Jaune happened to be in earshot, she cringed at having to admit that any of her prized puns were 'bad.' Good thing it was a lie… right? This didn't go unnoticed by Ren, who simply gave a knowing smile which was becoming a regular expression for the boy. Ruby and her elder sister barely shared many words, each endeavouring to outdo one another. They had both begun to try and woo the object of their affection, getting his breakfast for him, being on call for anything he needed; hell, Yang even went as far as giving him a lingering view of her ample cleavage. This particular act caused the boy to look away with an all-mighty blush.

_That's cheating! _Ruby thought to herself, only to receive a winning smirk from her older sister. This sort of behaviour carried out for the rest of the day; however Jaune remained oblivious to what was going on, even when Pyrrha began to compete for his attention. Sometime throughout the day, Nora had suggested that the two teams go shopping after their classes were all finished. Everyone agreed on this plan without question or hesitation.


	7. The Beauty and the Book

**Hello again! Finally we begin the Blake Phase, yay! My idea is finally coming together, poor Jaune. Hope you enjoy the new chapter, still not sure how I plan on ending this story… hell I'm still not sure what my plans are past the Weiss Phase. In anycase, it'll come to me. I should note that I am 'studying' for my upcoming exams; wink, wink, nudge, nudge. But no seriously, I'm amazed that I am finding time to update so often. As always, you guys rock! Read, Review and enjoy. This is Quill, signing off.**

Motion sickness; this is what Jaune hated about going into town. The flight between Beacon and the rest of Vale had always, without fail, caused the poor boy to vomit violently. It is for this very reason that the blonde boy decided to skip lunch until they arrived. He also chose to sit away from any windows and tuck his head away from his surrounding, hoping that this would help ease the sickly feelings. This wouldn't usually work, however some extra care and attention from three seemingly ever-present girls had worked miracles in preventing the boy from – _BLURRGH… _Never mind. Hunched over a trashcan, the not-so-shining knight limply held himself up with the assistance of his three admirers. The ship stopped and the doors opened, much to Jaunes relief as he flew out to the beloved land he so missed. Limbs sprawled out on the ground as he attempted to hug the ground beneath him, igniting a giggle from his friends.

"Shut up, you don't know what it's like!"

"At least you lasted most of the flight without accident," the boy in green replied, his knowing smile dancing its way across his face once more.

"Yeah, whatever," the Arc boy said as he returned to his feet, Ruby quickly rushed to assist before her sister or the other redheaded competitor could. "Thanks Ruby."

"No problem!" she cheered beamingly, sending a small _ha-ha-I-win-this-round _grin to her fiery competition. Both Pyrrha and Yang glared back at her. _How long could they keep this up?_ Ren had asked that exact question to himself many times over the day, and he couldn't understand, for the life of him, how Jaune remained oblivious to it all. _Surely he can see how those three are trying to win his affection, right? _Ren decided it best to shoo the thoughts away for now and confront his leader about it later.

"Well, Ren and I are going to go buy ice-cream!" Nora practically sang the name of her beloved treat as she pulled the doomed boy away. He gave no protest, knowing that he had already lost and it would be best to save his energy for Hurricane-Valkyrie. "Catch up with guys you later!" Waving to the group, she marched of whilst still pulling Ren along by the wrist.

With those two gone, the atmosphere around Jaune quickly became… uncomfortable for the boy.

"So Jaune," chimed the scythe-wielder, "want to by some cookies?" To this, the girls older sister shook her head in humoured disappointment. _Note to self, _thought the boxer, _teach Rubes how to flirt. _

"Well, I gu-"

"Sorry sis, but Jaune already agreed to help me pick out a new swimsuit!" One would think that the word ambitious would be accompanied by a picture of Yang when looked upon in a dictionary.

"Wait, I what? When did that-"

"What are talking about, Yang?" Pyrrha wouldn't go down without a fight. "Jaune and I were planning on seeing a movie!"

"But I never said tha-"

"Not true! Jaune and I are going to get cookies!" Yang sighed to herself, _Seriously Ruby? Is it always about cookies with you? _The next few minutes went on like this, the three girls arguing over who the blonde boy was to spend his time with. Weiss took the opportunity to flee the scene in search of a nice café to spend her time at while Blake watched the amusing scenario unfold, until she decided that the distraction would suffice in allowing her to get away unquestioned.

"I'm going to the book store, don't mind me," she called, mostly to just be polite in excusing herself. The atmosphere around Jaune became more and more uncomfortable as the tree girls started to get more… aggressive in their debate. Though nothing physical had been exchanged between the girls, their suggestions had started to become borderline-lewd. Hearing Blake's parting words, genius struck the blonde boy.

"Excuse me for a minute, need the bathroom." With this he bolted around the corner that Blake had disappeared behind moments earlier, completely unseen by the squabbling trio who were too caught up to notice. _Jeez, what was that about? _He thought to himself, as oblivious as ever. _Oh well, _he shrugged to himself as he caught up to his book-reading friend. "Mind if I tag along?" Blake didn't jump in surprise, having heard the boy approaching beforehand thanks to her Faunus enhanced hearing. She let out a brief sigh of dissatisfaction before lightening up, understanding why he would want to escape the havoc that was transpiring.

"I… suppose it won't hurt," she said emotionlessly. Juane attempted to start a conversation, however it didn't hold and so the two just walked in awkward silence. Finally they came to a stop; Jaune looked up and read the sign.

"Of Fable's and Fairy Tales," a grin played on the boy's face, "Fairy tales huh?" Blake simply shrugged and indicated that the store sold all kinds of books and that the name was a bit misleading. Further questioning shut down by Blake entering the store, Jaune chose to follow suit. The place was far beyond what he expected; it looked more like a modern relaxation bar with beanbags seated in several areas labelled _'Read and Relax' _and a small coffee shop situated in the far left corner. The raven-haired girl had disappeared in between some of the bookshelves that filled the remaining area, leaving the blonde boy to explore. This store really did sell all kinds of books, ranging from historical books, to fantasy, action, comedy, romance, erotic, sci-fi – _Hey wait a minute, _the boy thought as he stopped his exploration. Taking three steps back so he was looking down the aisle labelled 'erotic,' and what, or more so who he found down there surprised him. "Blake?" Sure enough there stood the cat-eared girl, looking almost… saddened? Jaune decided to walk towards her, after realising that she hadn't heard him, in hopes to find out what she was doing. "Blake, what are you doing?" This time she noticed and had jumped in surprise and embarrassment, nearly bumping into the shelf titled 'new releases.'

"Well, I… uh… you see…" She knew there was no way out of this, so with a sigh she chose to tell her friend the truth. "Well, I was seeing if they had a certain book, and they have it but…" The boy began to grow concerned.

"But?" he asked in hopes to get more information.

"But… I don't have enough lien to afford it." The look of disappointment on her face was painfully obvious.

"Ah, that explains why you looked unhappy. What book was it?" Blake looked at the boy with a worried expression, but quickly caved.

"You have to promise that no-one will ever find out," she said with a silent threat in her voice that all but shouted what she would do if this promise were broken.

"I promise," replied the knight while he crossed his heart and held up his hand, almost as if he were giving an oath. Another sigh resonated from the lungs of his friend.

"The book is called _Ninja's of Lust." _Jaune barely withheld the giggle from escaping him.

"Isn't that the sequel to that other smutty-romance novel?" he asked, nearly letting out a chuckle mid-sentence. The glare from Blake would have rendered an Ursa-Major scared.

"First of all, it's the second book in the _Ninja's of_ trilogy; secondly it's not smutty romance…" she paused, "… well not all of it. Hey, shut up!" she yelled a little too loudly as Jaune finally let his laughter out.

"I'm s-sorry, but I can't h-help it," he responded, the giggles still slipping into his words. Blake let out a sigh while looking down.

"Doesn't matter anyway, I'll just get it next time." And with that, she lifted her head up and headed over to the coffee shop, hoping to relax for the rest of the evening. Jaune, however, had other plans. The cat-like girl seated herself on a stool as she cupped her steaming mug, sipping from it when she pleased. After a few minutes, the blonde friend returned, blushing brightly. "Uh, Jaune… everything, okay?" The boy did not reply with words, but simply held out a brown paper bag towards his friend.

"Never, ever, speak of this." There was something off-putting about his tone. Blake took the bag hesitantly, however her worry was turned to joy when she observed the bags contents. "For you," was all that the boy said.

"You… you got it for me?" Sheer disbelief filled her words. The boy nodded in affirmation. "But… but why?"

"I saw how disappointed you were, so I just thought…" He gestured towards the book that now lay in the Faunus' hands.

"I… I don't know what to say. Thank you Jaune."

"It was nothing, really. Just doing what I-Ough!" Whatever was meant to follow was cut short by a crushing hug, after which he struggled to breathe. The two began to talk until they left the store and met up with their friends and teammates. The ride home was much the same as the one they had a few hours earlier; Jaune feeling sick, Pyrrha, Yang and Ruby all too eager to help him, Nora talking Ren's ear off and Weiss stood silently, observing. The only difference was Blake… instead of burying her nose in a book, she instead stood at the window, looking out at the scenery and thinking.

_Hmm, maybe there's a more valid reason as to why the girls are falling head-over-heals for Jaune. He is nice after all… and I never expected him to go out of his way to buy me a book, a book that caused him obvious embarrassment. He's one of the people that restore my faith in humanity, after all. Perhaps I should find out just what it is about Vomit-boy over there that gets the girls so worked up. _She sighed at herself, but it was a sigh of peace. Her plans for tomorrow had been decided, despite how stalker-like they may have seemed. 


	8. Not stalking but observing

**I am amazed that I am somehow keeping up with my 'post at least a chapter a day' plan. However, I regret to inform that there will most likely not be a new chapter within the next 24 hours due to a planned movie night with friends. However the good news is that the next chapter will be an extra-length chapter in celebration for reaching 10 000 views! Seriously guys, you make this so rewarding to write. I love hearing your comments and suggestions, I've even considered some for an up-coming FanFic that I am planning. Well I've rambled on enough so, as always, Read, Review and above all Enjoy. This is Quill, signing off.**

_Who ever said diamonds are a girl's best friend is an idiot, _Blake thought as she tailed her target, remaining in the shadows as to remain undetected. In her mind, it were this patches where light was absent that her best friend resigned. Darkness was a gift to those who valued stealth above strength, and on this day it was stealth which she relied upon. Should one have noticed her, they may have misread the situation. _Wouldn't want others to think I was stalking Jaune, now would I? _In her mind she wasn't '_stalking_' the boy; stalking was such a harsh word, no she was merely… observing him. Yes, that's it, observing. As luck would have it, most classes were cancelled today due to an emergency staff meeting being called, and this was something every student took advantage of in their own way. There were those who chose to study and those who were forced to, Weiss being a perfect example of the former and Ruby, well, the latter. Others chose to practice their fighting. Nora was amongst those who had left for town dragging Ren, Pyrrha and Yang along with her. She was shouting about something she had lost the previous night, and had rounded up as much of team RWBY and JNPR as she could before the next flight out left. This made the blonde boy fill lucky for he could finally breathe, not being suffocated and all. Honestly, how does he not notice the three girls that were fighting for his affection? It didn't matter all that much to Blake, who continued to stal... ah… _'follow' _her target. A day like today was perfect for roaming the vast marvel of modern construction that was Beacon academy, and that was all Jaune intended to do.

It truly was an unfortunately-lucky day for the blonde boy, many opportunities came about in which he was able to assist fellow students and prove himself the charming knight that he dressed as. What was unfortunate was the pair of amber eyes that never lost sight of their prey. His luck started out simple, finding a few lien dropped on the floor that no one would truly miss. After that, he passed a student whom had dropped their books when returning from a study session in the library; he helped gather stray papers and books that had slipped further away before handing them to the grateful teen. Another act of random kindness was when he held a door open for some girl holding a stack of books that was twice her size. It was the simple things like this that showed how he was willing to help anyone who needed it, whether or not they may have deserved it. Take how he defended Cardin from that Ursa Major in Forever Fall, even after the bully had tormented him for weeks; but that's another story. Actually, speaking of Cardin…

Jaune had stopped abruptly, startled by an all-too-familiar noise that sounded from a nearby hallway. It only took the boy a few seconds to register what he could hear, even less for the Faunus which followed. Drawing his sword and shield, he quickly made his way towards the source of distress. Sure enough, the sight that greeted the knight and his seemingly invisible follower was none other than Cardin Winchester and his lackeys, tormenting one Velvet Scarlatina. Jaune acted quickly, no hesitation or fear evident in his actions.

"Let her go," he bellowed as he pointed his sword towards team CRDL, shield by his side and at the ready.

"Not this again," replied an annoyed Cardin, "I've had enough of this. You've publicly made me look like a fool enough already, boys…" With this, the other three members began to creep towards Jaune… who remained unfazed. It didn't take long, Pyrrha's training was really doing miraculously as indicated by the three reckless idiots that sprawled on the ground in pain. The leader of JNPR had used very little energy and aura to take out his attackers and not once did he swing his own weapon; instead he used his shield and their own movements against the fools to take them down. This particularly annoyed their leader who attacked and, like his fallen comrades, was beaten down by his own momentum. Jaune let out a sigh of disappointment.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't hurt my friends and, above all else, don't hurt others because they are different, especially the Faunus." That comment spoke volumes about the boy to a certain cat-like girl that hid in the shadows behind him. Quickly after his warning, the boy rushed over to the still frightened Bunny-Faunus and assisted her up. After a quick inspection he suggested that the girl, who was heavily blushing under the gaze of her saviour, go see one of the medical staff about the swelling that was rising where a pair of hands had squeezed moments earlier. She took his advice and left, a huge smile and bright blush plastered to her face. There was defiantly a reason why this boy had girls blushing over him and desiring his attention, and Blake was beginning to understand exactly what that reason was. Jaune was nothing if not charming, caring and heroic; traits that he displayed time and time again. _Hmm, I have a lot to think about, _and so, she would spend the next few days pondering over the new thoughts that flooded her mind.

Ren's face began to harbour a knowing smile, though he was unsure as to why. Nora looked at him quizzically; she knew that smile and would often understand why it showed up when it did. One might say that this particular smile of Ren's allowed her to understand situations that she was otherwise oblivious to. After many years of being best friends who were always together, but not together-together, it would now only take the hyperactive girl seconds to find what had caused the unusual smirk to appear on her friend; however this was the first time in forever that she couldn't figure out what was going on. Ren just shrugged, equally as unsure. Yang had witnessed the silent conversation between the two and how they seemingly understood each other. _Seriously, is he as blind as Jaune? It's obvious that those two are meant to be together, _thought the brawler as she made her way over to the two.

"Sorry Nora, I couldn't find your… ah, what did you call it again?"

"MY FLUFFY!"

"Right… your fluffy…"

"That's ok, I found it hours ago," chirped the orange haired girl.

"You…" Yang closed her eyes, trying to withhold her frustration, "YOU WHAT!" This was no question, but merely a threat, indicated by her now red irises and flaming hair. The flames were quickly extinguished as Ren gave the fiery blonde an apologetic look that spoke more than words could. She sighed, "Let's just find Pyrrha and leave."


	9. In case of a date

**Hello my faithful viewers, it is I. Sorry for the delay, movie night then a breakfast shift at work, two birthday parties and a long drive tends to limit writing time. This chapter is extra length to celebrate 100 followers, 10 000 views and also to say sorry for the delay! And the good news is that the next chapter may be an extra length too since this story actually has 14 000 views and is coming close to 15 000. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review it if you want. This is Quill, signing off at 2 in the morning.**

"Ok, I think that's everything," said one blonde knight as he admired his handy work, "the reservations are made and the tickets are booked, now all that's left to do is wait." Jumping onto his bed with his hands behind his head, Jaune let out a pleased sigh whilst becoming comfortable.

"Don't you think this is a bit much for your… what did you call it again?"

"Not-date, Ren, not-date."

"Right…" the boy in green said exasperatedly. There was a hint of annoyance in the way Ren talked and acted towards his leader since he had charged into their room, shouting frantically about his '_date that's not a date_.' He was agitated (at best) that his attempt of opening the oblivious boy's eyes had not delivered the intended message. _It should've been so simple; but no, trust my fearless leader to completely misread every sign, even when they're spelt out in giant glowing letters. _He shook off his thoughts, deciding that whatever mess Jaune was getting himself into was of his own doing, and therefore he would have to fix it himself. "Even for a normal date, this would be a bit much. You realise that don't you?"

"Yes, but then again this would be no normal date, if it were a date that is. Need I remind you that we are talking about Weiss Schnee here?"

"And you think that is reason enough?" All that the black-haired boy received in return was a frantic nod. _How did he even get Weiss to agree to a date… no, sorry, a not-date, whatever that is? _He shook his head once more. He would ask his friend exactly how a _'not-date' _differed from an actual date, but at another time. For now, he would simply go over how this happened. _It all started this morning…_

**(Earlier that morning)**

"Come on Jaune, show him what you're made of!" shouted one Yang Xiao Long from the bleachers.

"Yeah, go Jaune!" encouraged the hyperactive scythe-wielder.

"Remember what we practiced Jaune, I believe in you!" cried the boy's partner and tutor.

"Go Ren!" cheered Nora, which received dirty looks from the other more excited onlookers. "Well someone has to cheer for him too!"

The J and R of JNPR were sparing against each other at the auditorium as part of their team training; the purpose was to try and find their teammates weak points and remember them so when it came to fighting the creatures of Grimm or other people, team members would be able to complement each other's weaknesses with their own strengths. As Professor Port would say, '_There is always method behind Ozpin's madness.' _Ren was rather surprised at just how much Pyrrha had taught his opponent; he had become a force to be reckoned with in the several months of personal training with the Spartan. The biggest improvement of all was the fact that Jaune now understood when it was best to attack and when it was best to be defensive. This had made hitting him very difficult for opponents; Ren was no exception. Directly attacking at full force was useless, surprise attacks were affective if one could catch the boy off guard and wearing him out was now a very long process; however, it was becoming increasingly difficult for the Arc boy to focus. The cheers from his little fan club were his downfall, and Ren managed to get a powerful strike on his opponent. Three disappointed awes sounded simultaneously, however they were almost completely drowned out by a single joyous squeal from Nora.

"Good fight," said the distant seeming boy as he held out a hand to his leader to assist him up.

"Good fight!" he replied enthusiastically as he took said hand and stood up. Their attention was brought to Glynda Goodwitch as she cleared her throat.

"Very well done, the both of you. It is good to see you rapidly progressing Mr Arc. Lie Ren, what would you say was your opponents weak points?"

The stoic boy thought about how he would respond to this question. After taking everything into consideration, he finally had his answer. "Though he isn't easily distracted by an opponent, his attention can easily be drawn away by a third party," he said, sending a glare towards the bleachers.

"Good observations. Mr Arc, I suggest you learn to control your focus while maintaining concentration on your surroundings."

"Yes Miss."

"Now then, that will be all for today. I suggest you all train accordingly with what you have learned from today. Class Dismissed." With that, the two groups set about returning to their respective dorms. The walk back was… interesting, to say the least; Ruby was being given a full blown lecture on her unusually poor performance in the day's lesson. In truth, she was too busy trying to grab Jaune's attention to even bother fighting at her best. Blake was giving Yang her own lecture, the blonde having been trying to get Jaune to notice her just as her sister had; however, Blake wasn't as harsh as Weiss both by nature and the fact that she too was distracted by the blonde boy. It had been three days since the trip to town and the Faunus girl was still trying to figure out where she stood with the charming knight. The biggest surprise of all was when Nora won against Pyrrha, who had been partaking in similar antics to the sisterly duo. Jaune walked with his partner, asking why she wasn't fighting as well as she usually would; however he only received brief replies of '_I'm fine, just not feeling all that well today.' _The two sisters shot dirty looks at the Spartan, who simply shrugged in return as if to say '_not my fault he cares.' _Ren and Nora walked side by side, the hyperactive of the two seemingly calm.

"Ren, what's wrong?" To the untrained eye, it would have appeared that the boy seemed to be acting normal, however being life time friends meant that the hammer-wielder knew when the boy was off.

"Jaune…" One word held so much that Nora understood.

"He doesn't realise, does he?"

"No, he doesn't, and now it's beginning to affect the girls in their combat." Nora nodded, understanding what her friend was saying.

"Something has to be done…"

"Indeed, we can't risk an encounter with the way they're acting." The two silently nodded to each other, a plan forming in their heads. Without a single word spoken, the two friends knew what they had to do. Nora immediately grasped Pyrrha's wrist and dragged her away, shouting about something that the green-eyed girl had to see. This was Ren's time to strike. "Jaune, we need to talk. Now."

Jaune had been all but dragged into JNPR's room by his quiet teammate. "What? What did I do?"

"Jaune, remember that advice I gave you a few days ago?"

"Um… yeah, why?"

"Well it's obviously worked."

"It has?" The blonde boy thought about it, eventually putting two and two together. He grinned goofily to himself for a moment. "Now that I think about it… oh, how did I not see it before?" Ren was satisfied that his leader finally got it.

"You realise that something needs to be done before someone gets hurt, right?"

"Yeah… no you're right. I have a plan… be back soon!" Jaune shouted as he left the room in a hurry. Ren was satisfied that he had finally opened the naïve boy's eyes… or so he thought. Unfortunately for Ren, when his leader put two and two together, he got five. In what would have been mere seconds, the knight in currently dishevelled armour was knocking on team RWBY's door. The door opened and there stood Yang, immediately grinning at the sight before her.

"Well hey there Jauney boy, come to see me?" she asked with a suggestive wink, which completely passed the boy.

"No, actually I need to speak privately with Weiss. It's urgent." The brawler seemed a little disappointed by this, but nonetheless retrieved the icy princess. "Thank you, Yang. Weiss, there's something I need to talk to you about." Before the heiress could protest, she was being dragged by her wrist to a more secluded area of Beacon.

"What do you want?" she snapped, angry that she was being interrupted during her studies.

"Look, I need to ask you something. Will you go on a date with me?"

"I'm sorry… what?"

"Well, I mean not a date-date, but… like a… not-date?" he said, seemingly unsure of his wording.

"Why would I go on any form of date with you?" Jaune was taken aback by this, having thought that Ren had been talking about Weiss harbouring a crush on him as of late. Of course, the infatuation he had with the snow angel caused him to misread the situation; coming to the conclusion that she wasn't willing to admit these feelings to herself.

"Well, I don't mean like a date… well I sort of do… look it's hard to explain. I feel like we may have stared on the wrong foot and I want to make it up to you." He internally grinned, feeling that this would be the best way to approach. The white-haired girl was about to protest, when a thought hit her. _Wait… this would really get Yang worked up. It would suffice in a subtle revenge for all that she has done. Hmm, and I suppose Jaune means well… _It was not always in Weiss' nature to seek revenge, however the antics of her teammates were begin to rub off on her. She sighed disgruntledly; given the choice she was given.

"I… suppose I could… go out tomorrow…" she said, obviously trying to sound sincere; however her drive came from a more sinister motive. Jaune fist pumped the air, before regaining his composure.

"Then I'll treat you to lunch tomorrow, deal?"

"Deal." The two shook hands and parted ways.

**(The next day – Lunch) **

Jaune waited for Weiss by the main courtyards statue, the girl in question was seemingly becoming fashionably late. After feeling that maybe the heiress wasn't coming, he decided that it would be best to just head back to his dorm. As he turned to leave, he was greeted with the sight of Weiss in an elegant yet casual blue dress. His jaw nearly hit the floor. "Wow, Weiss, you look…" Words decided to fail him at that moment. Weiss simply rolled her eyes.

"So, what did you have planned for out, uh, not-date?" The boy smiled, almost triumphantly.

"Well first off, I've booked us a table at lieu de beauté-"

"You what? You do realise how expensive that place is, right?

"I know, I know; but in my defence I didn't really know where you would like, so I just picked what looked nice." This was a lie, but it seemed to sit decently with the heiress.

"Anyway, then I booked us two seats to see a new play that's in town, and to end it off I thought we could go ice-skating." Weiss was a little shocked at the lengths this boy had gone for this not-date, but one question continued to bug her.

"Jaune, where did you get the lien to afford all of this?"

"Oh, just some money that's been sitting in my bank account for years." Admittedly this too was a lie; however Jaune saw no reason to mention the now smashed in-case-of-a-date piggy bank that he kept hidden away.

"Well… ok then…" The two said very little as they head towards the airships, until the knight had a sudden thought.

"Oh, almost forgot. I got you something." He looked through his carry bag, frantically searching for the gift. "Huh, that's odd. I swore I put it in here… maybe it's still on my desk." He looked up at the heiress with an apologetic look.

"You can go check if you like, I don't mind."

"Are you sure, I can always give it to you when we get back."

"Jaune, it's fine, I can wait." With a smile and a quick thank you, Jaune bolted off to collect the gift. He expected to find it on his desk, she expected the boy to be back rather quickly, but neither expected what was about to happen. For within JNPR's dorm room, things were going very, very wrong. A red-haired, green eyed Spartan stared at the wrapped gift labelled 'Weiss,' jealous anger began to course through her body as she looked at the check list for 'the date with snow angel.' Pyrrha had found out about Jaune's plans with the heiress, and she was not pleased. The door opened abruptly as the staggering blonde boy stepped in.

"Oh hey…" he stopped when he witnessed her face snap towards him, looking beyond the realm of angry. He gulped, "…Pyrrha?" All that the boy received in return was a loud, raging scream as his partner charged at him. "Oh god, run!"


	10. Stand ups and stand offs

**Well here it is; chapter 10. Update on the story's stats progress, it now has 100 favourites. I really cannot thank you all enough. I had a bit of writers block with this chapter; however I am satisfied with it (now). Unfortunately, due to Exams happening over the next four days, I will have very little chance to work on this story. This also means there may not be a new chapter until my Exams are over. Joys of being 16, am I right? Anyway, as always, Read, Review and most importantly Enjoy! Quill, signing off!**

The day was bright, the sky was cloudless and the sun was warm; it was the type of day that Yang Xiao Long preferred above all others. It was on a day like today that she would leisurely waltz about the Beacon grounds, listening to the sounds and drinking in the pleasant scenery. It was these kinds of days were the usually boisterous blonde was calm, in fact the only other time she was this calm was when she was comforting or nurturing her little sister. _Ruby, _she thought, _so young and naïve. _Giving a small smile to herself, she began to reminisce over the fond memories the sisters shared. Joy began to sweep over the brawler as she thought of all the fun the two had together, and how they would always be there for each other. However, her thoughts drifted to the current situation that faced the sisterly duo; a goofy blonde knight by the name of Jaune Arc. Yang sighed to herself, _I'm sure Ruby is just confusing her feelings for Jaune, I mean he is her first male friend. _This was the blonde girl's reassurance that the current… contest, between the two would end out just fine. Though it didn't stop her for feeling a little guilty about it all; however when she had her eye on something or in this case someone, Yang gets what Yang wants, no ifs, ands or buts. Her train of thought was abruptly derailed by a loud, high pitch scream.

"Huh, is some girl in trouble?" she asked herself. Before she could ponder over what to do, she heard the faint click of high heels storming over a stone pathway. Curious, Yang began to scan for the source of said clicks; it didn't take long to notice the angry looking heiress stomping towards her. "Hey, Weiss so serious?" she asked, proud of her wittiness, if one could call it that. Her joke, however, was not taken lightly by the misty-blue eyed girl.

"Don't even start that, fiend; I am already mad enough as it is and I don't need your shenanigans making it worse!" she snapped agitatedly.

"Geez, what happened? Get stood up on a date or something?" There was an ever so brief fault in the way Weiss looked at her teammate, but it was enough to bring a dawning realisation. "Oh my god, you did, didn't you?" Weiss only nodded, looking down at the ground with a little agitation and disappointment. "Well who skipped out on a date with you? Actually, no, better question: Who managed to get you to go on a date in the first place?" To this the heiress smirked, she could still commence her plan.

"If you must know, it was Jaune," she deadpanned. Though she swore to not having any feelings for the boy, she was still mad that he bailed out on her. Why? Well let's just say, no one ditches a Schnee… ever.

"W-wait… what?" was all that Yang was able to say. _Jaune and Weiss? But… how? When? I thought She hated Jaune's flirting. This doesn't make any sense at all. _It had appeared that the ice princess' plan was working, until a thought came to the usually loud blonde. _But he stood her up… which means that nothing happened and I still have a chance!_ She smirked, much to Weiss' dismay. Before the snow-white girl could say another word, her blonde companion dashed off in a blaze of red embers. _Got to find Jaune, got to find Jaune, got to find- _"Jaune! Jaune!" Rounding a corner, the golden brawler collided with a red-headed Spartan who stumbled out of view. Before the situation could piece together in Yang's head, she had seen her target fleeing the scene. "No you don't. Come back here Arc! You can't run forever! You. Are. Mine." Yang, however, was not the only one chasing the blonde boy.

Unknown to the student's below, Blake Belladonna had been following the knight's path from the support beams that hung above the hallways. After witnessing his mad attempt at escaping Pyrrha, the raven-haired girl decided to follow and intervene should it be deemed necessary. Something within her deemed it very necessary right now. She ponced from the ceiling and subsequently tackled her partner down in hopes to let the boy escape. Even though her plan worked, she couldn't help but feel it wasn't over yet. She gave chase once more, the golden-locked girl protested in the fading background. The cat-like girl soon found herself greeted by another encounter.

Weiss turned and glared at the boy, angry beyond belief. _Nobody ditches me like that! _She thought angrily. "You!" shouted the frost-like girl as she gave chase. Blake knew that Jaune wouldn't stand a chance against her glyphs while unarmed, and so she acted once more. "Don't even try and run from me, or I swear to all that-gahh" _Oof_. Gambol Shroud wrapped itself up the heiress' leg, causing her to fall. Not giving a second glance, the Faunus continued to act as the boy's guardian angel, even if he thought that she was after him.

**(A few hallways down)**

_Ok, Velvet, focus. You've practice this. You can do this. You just have to find him and tell him how you feel. Just like you practiced, 'Hey Jaune, I think you're really nice and…' oh what am I doing? That will never work! Maybe I should just give up. Besides, he only seems to find me when I'm in trouble… I wouldn't know where to look for him now… _The bunny-eared girl sat down in an empty hallway, trying to build up her courage so that she could confess her love to the boy that had saved her twice. The only problem was how shy Velvet Scarlatina was. _Ok, ok, how about this: next time you see him, just go up to him and… do… something. Anything! Tell him, maybe kiss him?_ "Ugh, why am I so nervous?" Cupping her head in her hands, the nervously shaking girl tried to pep talk herself into a more courageous state. There was a sudden commotion that caught her attention. It sounded like it was heading towards the brunette, and to her surprise Jaune rounded the corner. She made short work of piecing the situation together, realising that it was no or never.

"There you are!" Before she could say anything more, the boy had turned another corner and ran away, "Hey, come back!" Adrenalin began to flow through her, _No; I will not let him get away. I need to tell him! _ The bunny-girl gave chase, not really sure about what she was doing. All the girl wanted to do was tell the boy of her feelings and leave it at that, at least for now; however this was misread by her fellow Faunus who had taken to the beams once more.

Seeing the accented-brunette chasing after Jaune, Blake had thought that she too was after the boy to harm him or claim him. Continuing the role of guardian, she jumped down once more to tackle Velvet; however she had barely caught the mage.

"No, let me go! I need to tell him! I need to tell him!" Tears began to swell up in her eyes, she had lost what she thought would be her only chance. _I'll never have the nerves to confess now. _The soothing feel of her ears being rubbed shot through her body, causing a calm sensation. Blake was whispering words to the teary girl, understanding that she may have jumped to conclusions. This interaction allowed for a certain sisterly duo to rush pass without interruption.

**(A few moments earlier)**

Ruby was simply walking towards her dorm room when the strangest thing happened: she had found Weiss wrapped up at the legs, unable to get up on the floor. Immediately, the girl in red and black laughed. "Oh god, that's just… how did… what happened?"

"If you must know…" After briefing the red-themed girl of the day's events, she noticed a pair of silver eyes widen in, seemingly, shock.

"Well… where's Jaune now?

"Jee, Ruby, I don't know. If you haven't noticed I am stuck to the floor."

"Ok, ok… sorry. I just thought tha-"

"Outta my way!" cried Yang, interrupting her mid-sentence. "Mamma's got to find her sugar!" Ruby knew exactly what, or rather who the lilac-eyes girl was talking about. Disregarding Weiss, Ruby began to follow her sister, which caused the heiress to protest to no avail. She tried to keep up, but it was almost futile. She followed on and around a corner, passing one of her teammates comforting the shy Faunus that she met a few days ago. _I wonder what that's about._ Shaking the thought away, her attention returned to the eldest sister. The only time Yang seemed to get closer was when she had stopped. _BANG! _The door was of the hinges. "You're mine now," she smirked, "heheh-augh." Ruby had tackled her big sister down.

"No, he's mine!"

"But you're too young!" The two collided into a potted plant, causing the clay pot to smash.

"It's only two years!" pouted the youngest off the two, a little dazed from their landing.

Being distracted by the physical and verbal battle, neither of the sister duo noticed Pyrrha step into the now open room. He was stuck to the wall, thanks to her spear. He was tired, thanks to the chase. He was Pyrrha's for the taking. She swayed over, closing the gap with every sensual step she took towards her prize. Three steps away… two… Hymm! A glyph separated the distance between the Spartan and knight, causing the red-haired girl to turn. There stood Weiss. "What are you doing?" Pyrrha yelled.

"Stopping you, he owes me a not-date."

"Well tell him that the dates cancelled," said Yang as she walked in, Gauntlets at the ready. As she walked in the three girls formed a triangle, their weapons at the ready for anything. Ruby stepped in a few moments later, immediately grabbing out her sweetheart in fear of the three frightening girls that stood before her. Taking the opportunity, Jaune began to crawl away unnoticed. Salvation was just a small distance away. _Freedom here I… _the sound of a throat clearing caused the boy to freeze… _come… ah crap. _Turning to the source of the noise, the knight was surprised to see Professor Ozpin standing at the door, steaming mug in one hand and cane in the other. He took a sip of his beverage before proceeding.

"Now what has caused all of this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde boy who was lying on the ground. Blake and Velvet appeared from behind the silver-haired professor, eyes open wide at the Mexican showdown that stood before them. There was some explaining to do.

**Just some extra do-dads to point out, I am currently working with another Author on a co-authored story. I don't know what I'm allowed to say about it; however I will give details when I know I can. Also, holidays are coming up and I feel like doing a Christmas one-shot in the near future. Sound good? Let me know what you think. Quill, signing off for real this time. **


	11. Peaceful Returns

**Hey, I'm back from my hiatus. Exams are over (Hooray) and I'm now home free for the holidays. This chapter may be a little short but I wanted to let you know that the story is back on. Turns out getting into the swing of writing after a break is a lot harder than I thought, who knew? I plan on keeping this Fic going for a bit, so long as I can come up with good ideas. I already have planned out the next chapter and just need to write it. In other news, I have a second story now (if you haven't seen it yet) and it's a RenXNora AU that focusses heavily on friendship. It's called 'The Bonds We Share.' Check it out if you like. Thank you for all your support when it came to my exams and the support you all give to this story, and thank you for your patience. Without further ado, enjoy – Quill, signing off.**

**EDIT: Slightly altered the ending to show that Jaune's Dad wasn't being mean, he was just having a fatherly joke. I wanted to portray Jaune and his father having a good Father/Son relationship, but I really didn't word it too well to begin with. So hope this clears that up. **

There was a loud thud that echoed through JNPR's dorm as the leader of said team collapsed on to his bed. It had been a tyring day for the blonde boy, one that he would rather forget and never relive. It had started as what was almost a date with the Schnee heiress, though she wouldn't openly admit that; however it had quickly plunged into chaos as a horde of powerful huntresses-in-training began to chase him like prey. Had it not been for Professor Ozpin intervening when he did, there was a good chance that Jaune and a number of his pursuers would find themselves hospitalised in the infirmary. Beacon's headmaster had asked Glynda to speak with the girls and get to the bottom of the madness while he dealt with the Arc boy. It had been a long process of explaining the events that had inevitably led up to him running for dear life, and the boy was no longer oblivious to the girls advances; in fact he was mentally kicking himself for not noticing earlier. Each of the girls received a punishment for their actions, though Blake and Velvet got off with a warning as they didn't really do anything worth punishing. Yang received the worst of it, having been given a set amount of hours doing community service for damaging school property. Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha each received a week's detention for threatening each other with their weapons outside of combat practice. All in all the girls knew they had to be more subtle about their actions, and they hoped Yang would tone it down too less she get the advantage. Jaune was let off as the victim and receive no penalty, though he was given a brief warning about how 'next time he wouldn't be scott-free.' He honestly was too tired to care and in his unobservant state, JNPR's leader had failed to notice the second presence in the room.

"What happened to you?" asked his usually stoic teammate, who had become very curious upon seeing his leader trudge in.

"Long story, but where were you? I could have used a little help today."

"Nora wanted to go to forever fall and dragged me with her," stated Ren nonchalantly. He gave an impassive stare as he scanned the only male friend he had. It didn't take much for the boy in green to piece together what had happened. The disheveled look, the exhaustion Jaune exerted, the absence of Pyrrha in the room or noise from team RWBY's dorm, all clues about the day's event. Though he wasn't sure what happened exactly, Ren knew enough that he could say, "I suppose you got plenty of exercise today then." The remark caused Jaune's pillow to sail across the room and into the long-haired boy's face, knocking him off his bed. Once he got up and straightened out his clothes, Ren looked to his friend and chuckled to himself. "So they chased you all over the school."

"Chase doesn't cut it; I'd say they hunted me," the knight joked, finding his humour once more. "It was a nightmare."

"Some guys would consider it a dream you know." Jaune gave a confused look at hearing this. "Think about it, a bunch of undeniably attractive women fighting for your attention. Most guys would kill for that." The boy nodded in understanding.

"Would you?"

"No, I wouldn't want all the attention. Besides, Nora would hospitalize them before they could even get close," he said with a chuckle, until his expression went grim, "or she'd hospitalize me first." Jaune began to laugh histerically. He finally found his breath after minutes of side-splitting giggles.

"Why would she do that?"

"I'd be stuck in the infirmary, unable to leave. If I'm stuck in a room and Nora decides to stand guard then no one is getting to me." The blonde boy shivered at this response, realizing just how true it was and not putting it past the hyperactive Valkyrie to do as such. "She does make it difficult to get a girlfriend though," the magenta-eyed boy said humorously.

"What? I thought you two were-"

"No, Jaune, that's not the case. We're just friends."

"Could've fooled me," he teased before letting out a yawn. It was mere moments later that he had fallen into a deep slumber.

"You will pay for that one, Jaune," Ren said to himself with a humored grin.

* * *

The next morning was a little different to most, the usual chatter among the dorm had become dominated by Pyrrha's endless stream of apologies to the now very jumpy Arc boy. As the morning progressed, another surprise found itself at the door of JNPR. Tapping her knuckles against the wooden door, the visitor was greeted by widening green eyes. To the Spartans shock, a snowy-haired girl stood at their door.

"Is Jaune there? I need to speak to him," said one Weiss Schnee in an unusually sweet tone, her way of buttering up the redhead that stood before her so that she would not be denied. Her plan worked and the somewhat scared boy stepped out into the hall. Before he could say or do anything, the heiress spoke. "Let me make this clear so that I only have to say this once. You still owe me one outing, I don't care what you label it but it is by no means a date." Jaune contemplated for a moment before nodding. "Good, I suggest tonight for the time." With that, she turned on her heals and left, leaving one very confused and very nervous boy. He walked back into his room and grabbed a second piggy bank, receiving odd looks of confusion from his team. Smashing it open, he found a decent sum of money and a note that read 'You actually got a second date. Haha, I'm just kidding, good on you and best of luck from Dad.'

"Gee, thanks Dad," he said to himself with a slight chuckle.


	12. The calm before

**Greetings my friends, I am dreadfully sorry for the delay. There were some… home life issues that came up, a lot of mumbo-jumbo that I really could've done without. It pretty much rendered writing impossible for me. However, all that aside, I'm glad that everything is back to normal. On another note: this will be the last chapter of Shining knight for 2013 but don't worry, it will be back early 2014 so stay tuned. As always, I hope you enjoy and have a lovely holiday. Expect chapter 2 of ****_The Bonds We Share _****and a Christmas one-shot to be coming out in the next few days. Read, Review and above all else Enjoy! – Quill, out :D**

**Edit: Fixed a few spelling errors :)**

The air carried a calming chill in the breeze, making it easy for a slightly paranoid Jaune to breathe. The airship stayed dormant behind him as he awaited the arrival of the girl that he would accompany him for the evening. Sure enough she came, the light clicks of her high-heels meeting stone path indicating her presence. The knight sighed with relief for he was going to make it off campus without the others interfering, fearing Pyrrha most of all. Deciding not to tell his partner of his plans for the night meant that he could go without the chaos from last time, however there was the chance she would find out… hell's fury would not be kind if that were to happen. The worry left as he spun on his feet to face the snow-white girl, his jaw hitting the ground upon seeing her. In front of him stood Weiss Schnee, wearing a long ice-blue dress and heels to match. In her hand, she held a designer handbag, one that had been specially made just for her and baring the Schnee family emblem. Jaune himself was well dressed for the occasion too; a white button up shirt with black slacks, tie and belt. The two greeted each other and exchanged compliments before entering the airship. The ride over was uneventful, much to the blonde boy's relief; for once his motion sickness decided to play nice and he only felt slightly queasy. Once the aircraft docked the pair silently but happily made their way to the high-end restaurant know as lieu de beauté.

"…and for dessert we'll have the chocolate cake with whipped cream, thank you," Jaune said, finishing the table's order. Entrée would be ready soon, so the two decided to strike up a conversation while they waited. "So, ever been here before?"

"I believe I have once, but that was quite some time ago. I must have been, I don't know, six?" the white-haired girl stated happily. It had been a while since she had been out to a three course dinner, and this was the first time she had done so with a boy of similar age. "What about you?"

"Actually, this is the first fancy restaurant I've been to," the boy replied sheepishly. This surprised Weiss, after having heard of her companion's bloodline. They continued talking, the convocation darting between home life to schooling, weaponry and fighting styles, hobbies and interests, and plenty more. In between different subjects that they discussed, the two received and ate their meals until finally they left. Though he reserved a table at a restaurant like the first time, there were no shows worth seeing this time around, so instead the two simply walked around town. As the two walked and talked, they soon found themselves at a lookout atop a cliff side which overlooked the sea. The sun set brought about magnificent shades of orange and pink in the sky and caused the blue waters to sparkle brightly. To say it was a breathtaking view was an understatement and the duo looked out at the marvel of nature, side by side in peacefully sweet silence.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" the entranced girl stated.

"Yeah, it is…" replied the equally entranced boy as he turned to face the heiress. The light reflected off her pale skin, making it seemingly shine a white glow. The boy smiled as he remembered the gift that he bought. "I got you something," he said as he fished out a small box from his pocket, "it reminded me of you." Weiss took the gift hesitantly and opened the box up, inside was a small crystal snowflake attached to a necklace. The girls face turned surprisingly grim at the site.

"It reminded you or me?" The boy nodded wearily. "Really, why, because I'm cold like ice, because I'm fragile and weak? Is that why?" she asked, her voice rising in volume as the sentence progressed. There was an obvious shocked look on Jaune's face as he began to explain.

"No, no not at all," he started.

"Then why?!"

"Well, snowflakes are beautiful, marvels of the natural world. No two are ever the same, all are unique and each individual snowflake holds a beauty that no other can match. That's why it reminded me of you," he said in a calm and caring voice. The cold glare and anger left the girls face, and was quickly replaced with an embarrassed, sorry and happy look.

"O-oh," she stuttered, "I didn't mean… I'm sorry. Thank you, it's very sweet of you to give me this." Icy-blue eyes scanned the snowflake once more, looking at it with a new view of beauty. "I didn't mean to snap like that… it's just, I've had a rough experience and-"

"It's ok, I understand. Why don't you tell me about it?" With that, the two stood and stared at the sunset while the Schnee family heiress told the story of her childhood, the loneliness she felt, the anger she dealt with, the names she received and every little detail that brought pain, hurt or suffering to her. That night, Jaune saw something he never imagined as possible… he saw Weiss cry. From a distance, all one would see was the silhouette of two teenagers caught in each other's embrace while watching the sunset; they wouldn't know how he was holding her for comfort while she poured out her heart and tears.

**Meanwhile, back at Beacon**

"I can't believe he would just go off like that without telling us!" shouted a fiery red-headed Spartan girl.

"Jaune's a big boy, he can handle himself," Ren reasoned.

"As a team leader he should inform his comrades of when he will be absent!"

"Are you sure this isn't just you being jealous that he took Weiss out on a date?" Pyrrha turned her head to the usually stoic boy after hearing his comment, shooting a look the promised pain his way. "I was just saying." The spear wielder looked out the door window, her eyes scanning over the horizon.

"Ok little miss princess," she said quietly to herself, "two can play this game. If you want Jaune, you'll have to best me. I promise you that I will be the one to win his heart." Unknown to her, she was not the only one to be making such a vow. In the dorm of team RWBY, a sisterly duo had both committed to a similar cause and one Faunus girl was almost ready to do the same.

Resting her head on the knights shoulder was surprisingly more comforting then Weiss thought it would be. The pair looked out at the last lights of the sunset, nothing could ruin this moment.

"Salutations Weiss, I didn't realise you had a boyfriend!" The sudden voice shocked the duo into separating.

"What he's not my boyfriend… wait, Penny, what are you doing here?"


	13. Knock Knock Knock

Just as the night grew darker, so too did the encounter grow more awkward; from afar the moon silhouetted the three teens. The knight who shined in the moons glow with his cheeks burning red, the Schnee heiress whose beauty was as pure as snow, and the puppeteer who always turned up at the strangest of moments. Yes, this could be considered a usual encounter for any student at the prestigious Beacon Academy; but that didn't make it any less surprising.

Penny's arrival was not by chance, and fate did play no part in it. Behind the scenes was a sinister plot, one that would no doubt change the lives of our hero's in RWBY and JNPR, along with the lives of their friends.

Chaos is knocking, and it's only a matter of time before someone opens the door. This night would only be the first step in a mysterious plot, and none knew of what was too come.

Penny did not know it, but meeting the two on this night had set the ball in motion. Why did she happen to be in town on that night you may ask; well, only one person knew. There was no avoiding it now, the teenagers had fallen into the trap; every last one of them.

Chaos is coming…

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

**Well hello there Ladies and Jellybeans, it's your pal Quill here… but I'm sure you already knew that. So 2013 is drawing to a close, and though I am fairly knew to all this FanFiction stuff (starting just over a month ago), I have learned and accomplished a lot. This is going to be a long Authors Note, and I hope you do read it because there will be a heart-warming message at the end.**

**This story remains as my most successful and has reached many milestones in such a short time. At the time of writing this A/N it has received 136 reviews, 203 followers, 163 favorites, 37 546 view and, as of the 24****th**** of December, is in 1 community. It ranks in the top ten RWBY FanFics of all ratings for follower count, favourite count and review count and is the third most followed and favorited story in the community that it's been placed in. Honestly, when I wrote it I had expected ten; maybe twenty people to read it but the response from you guys have blown that goal out of the solar system; quite literally. **

**And you know what guys; it's all thanks to you! Without you guys supporting me and encouraging me, I don't know where this story would be today. It's you who reads it, you who reviews it, you who follows and favorites it; it's all of you that have made this story what it is today, not me. I'm just the quill who makes the words, without you guys there would be no story. I think I've neglected saying this for a while but you lads and ladies are absolutely, 100% AWESOME! (Yes, awesome in all caps followed by three exclamation marks) You have been such great friends to me; supporting me with my home struggles through private messaging and comments, being patient when I haven't been able to write. My everyday life has become something much more exciting than it's ever been before, and it's all thanks to you! :D**

**So why don't you send me a message sometime, I'd like nothing more than to get to know some of you wonderful people. I will return in 2014, and I'm determined to uphold my duty as a quill for you all! Be ready, it's going to be a fun year.**

**As for future works, this story just became far from done. What is this plot? Who's behind it all? What the hell is going to happen to our favorite huntsmen and huntresses? Only time will tell and I'm all too excited to see what happens next. My Ren and Nora story, '****_The Bonds We Share,' _****will also continue; I have many ideas for that one and I am enjoying writing it (little Ren and Nora are too cute). There will be plenty of one shots to come, new multi-chapter stories of adventure, humour, tragedy and many other genres that I'm too lazy to write. Also, keep an eye out on Hte Rarpee's page… you'll see why soon enough hehe : ) **

**Have a Happy New Year, and stay safe! Best of luck for the year to come! As always, enjoy what little story there was in this chapter. This is Quill, signing off one last time for 2013.**


End file.
